A case-control study of passive smoking and the risk of carcinoma in situ and invasive cancer of the uterine cervix is proposed to supplement a currently funded National Cancer Institute grant of cervical cancer risk factors (1 PO1 CA 34243-01 Project 4). Case are identified from review of slides from pathology labs and from the Utah Cancer Registry, a population-based registry, and are urban Utah residents. Controls are selected through random digit dialing, a population-based sampling technique, and are an age-stratified sample of the female urban Utah population. Cases and Controls will be compared for detailed cigarette smoking history, passive smoking history, and other established risk factors, including sexual behavior, socio-economic status, religion, etc. The estimated sample size for this three-year study is 276 cases of carcinoma in situ, 201 cases of invasive cancer, and 678 controls. All subjects will be interviewed in a standardized manner through in-home interviews. Blood samples will be drawn on all subjects for analysis of serum cotinine, to validate smoking history data. All analyses will include control of confounding risk factors, using stratified analysis and multivariate techniques.